starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:A Goela
, Nebulosa GoelaThe Essential Atlas |setor = Setor Kessel |coordenadas = T-10 |xyz = |sóis = |órbitas = |estações = *Instalação Goela *Prisão Imperial GoelaStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *RefúgioThe New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth *Colônia GoelaFate of the Jedi: Abyss *Estação Sumidouro |asteróides = |cometas = |nebulosas = |outros = Planeta de Abeloth |rotas = |subsetores = |quadrantes = |hides = |especie = |população = |outrasespecies = |lingua = |cidades = |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = }} O Aglomerado Goela, ou simplesmente A Goela como era chamada às vezes, era um aglomerado instável e quase totalmente inavegável de buracos negros localizados próximos ao planeta Kessel. O único motiva da Goela ser visível era devido aos gases ionizantes sendo atraídos até ela. A estabilidade do aglomerado em si era considerada um mistério, com alguns acreditando que uma civilização avançada pode tê-la construído, em vez de se juntarem como um aglomerado normal faria. Em 44 DBY, a Ordem Jedi descobriu da colmeia Thuruht que a Goela foi criada pelos Thuruht e outras colmeias Killik para servir como prisão à entidade do lado sombrio Abeloth. Sob a direção do Filho e Filha (que se juntaram à mente colmeia), os Killiks criaram a Estação Pontocentral e a Estação Sumidouro. Pontocentral era usado pelos Seres para criar a Goela em si, enquanto a Estação Sumidouro foi construída para manter a prisão de dentro. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Millennium Falcon'' * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Buracos negros Categoria:Lugares na Goela Categoria:Territórios da Orla Exterior